Koushiro's Little Sister's Birth
by Miyu Naikara
Summary: Koushiro's mom is pregnant! The baby will come soon. But... When it is almost the time, Koushiro isn't there for his mom. So, Mimi will come to help his Mom. But after 3 hours... The baby still didn't come. Mimi already get cold because waiting 3 hours at the Hospital. Who will help her?


Koushiro's Little Sister's Birth

Regina Michaella

It is Winter. The snow is falling.

"Good Luck, Koushiro!" Mrs. Izumi said. Today, Koushiro will have a Math Olympics at the other School.

"Are you sure you okay, Mom?" Koushiro ask. Yes. His mom is pregnant. It is already nine month. The baby will come soon, but his Father still at Osaka for a field trip. "Mom, call me if there is anything happend. Because the baby will come around a week or more. Or maybe today..."

"Don't worry! Nothing will happend. Good luck, my son" Mrs. Izumi kiss his cheek. He smiled and went out.

One hour after Koushiro gone, Mrs. Izumi felt her stomach is hurt. She knows that she will give a birth. She wants to call Koushiro. But he is at the other School that so far now. She knows even she call him, it will have no use because he will arrive more then two hours. But she needs help NOW. So, she call somebody else

"Yes. Tachikawa Mimi here. Eh? Oh, Koushiro's mom... ... ... E... Eh? Okay! I will go there!" Mimi take her bag and go to Koushiro's house as fast as she can. She arrived there after fifteen minutes "Mrs. Izumi! I already called the Taxi! Come on, take your Hospital's bag!" After they packed everything they need, the Taxi is come. Mimi take an umberella. But she forgot to wear a Jacket... They get in the Taxi

"I am sorry, Mimi-chan... I call you when you were at School..." Mrs. Izumi said

"It is okay, Mrs. Izumi. Now, the important thing is your baby." Mimi smiled at her

"Thanks, dear. Now I know why Koushiro choose you to be his girlfriend" Mrs. Izumi said. Mimi a bit blushed. And their arrived there

"Here, Mrs. Izumi! Let me bring your bag!" Mimi bring her bag. It is so heavy but she is okay with it

"Mimi, you can go home..." Mrs. Izumi's face looks so pale

"I will wait here" Mimi said. Mrs. Izumi smiled at her. She couldn't say 'thanks' anymore, because it is hard for her to talk now. The nurse bring her to the birthing room. Mimi wait outside 'I will call Koushiro' Mimi thought. She take out her cellphone, and call him. But he didn't answer...

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours...

"Aaaargghhh! How long it may takes!" Mimi started to complain, and her is ringing "Ah, Koushiro!" Mimi sounds happy

"What is it, Mimi? I have a misscalls three times from you. What happend?" Koushiro sounds worried. Mimi taking a breath, and she told him what happend. "WHAT? Why weren't she telling me?" Koushiro said

"I don't know! I wait here for three hours!"

"What is the name of the Hospital?"

"Shussan Hospital..." Mimi said

"... Okay. I will be right there as fast that I can. I love you"

"Me too" The phone is closed, and Mimi started to cry.

Koushiro runs to the train station. There is so many people there. He got in and sit. After a couple of hour, he arrived at Shibuya, and go to the Hospital. He ask the receptionist about his mother's room. Room 307. He runs to that room, and he founds Mimi "Mimi!" he stared at her for a while "Why aren't you wear a Jacket?" Koushiro yelled at her

"I can't! I am so worried about your Mom and I forgot to wear a Jacket!" Mimi said. Koushiro sit next to her and hug her

"Do you feel warm now?" he ask. Mimi's eyes were widen and she blushed

"So much better than just warm..." Mimi said as she hug him back. After a while, the Nurse is coming out from the birthing room.

"This is it! A healthy baby girl!" The Nurse said. Koushiro and Mimi looks so happy "Your Mom is inside. She need to get rest for at least two hours"

"Two hours, eh...?" Koushiro said "Mimi, you can go home, I will waiting here..."

"No"

"Ng?"

"I want here with you..." Mimi said. Koushiro smiled

"Okay. But will you get cold with that School outfit?"

"You will hug me If I feel cold, right?" Mimi said. Koushiro smiled and grab her hand. But suddenly her stomach is growling.

"Let's eat" he said. Mimi giggling a bit. They eat a hot cake. Mimi stared at Koushiro, and she hug him

"It is cold here..." Mimi said. Koushiro grabbed her shoulder

"I know" Koushiro stared at the mall "Let's buy some Jacket for you. I will pay" Koushiro pulled her hand

"Eh? But..."

"Come on" Koushiro said, Mimi nodded. They pick a pink Jacket that suits her.

"How do I look?" Mimi said. Koushiro stunned

"Perfect..." he said and grab her hand "Lets go outside"

"Okay" Mimi said. They were outside. Mimi dancing on the street that full of snow. Koushiro just laughing, but suddenly she fell down. They two are laughed but Koushiro still help her to stand up. When she stand up, they realize that their face is so close. One inches? Or less? So Koushiro decided to pulled her face for a kiss. Even they two have being a couple for a long time, but this is their first kiss. They broke from the kiss. They looked each other and laughing, then they looked at the street clock with a blushed face "It's two hours already..." Mimi said

"Let's go back" Koushiro grabbed her hand back to the Hospital. His mom is there

"Koushiro... Mimi-chan..." She said weakly "Thanks... For... Wating"

"No... Mimi is the one that you should thank" Koushiro said "She wait here for three hours, wait for me for two hours and wait outside for two hours"

"Thanks... Mimi-chan" Mrs. Izumi smiled "Why don't you two give the name for the baby?" Mimi and Koushiro blushed for a while. Then Mimi stared at the baby

"Her cheek is red like a Peach..." Mimi said

"Momo-chan! (In Japan, Momo means Peach" Koushiro and Mimi said at the same time

"Izumi Momo... That's great!" Mrs. Izumi said.

The end...

(There is still a Story that include Momo-chan! Read 'Wich One, Koushiro? Mimi or Momo?'

By the way, please R&R!)


End file.
